The Twin
by TheSilverHunter
Summary: when Percy finds out that he has a twin sister, will her powers be stronger than his? Will she be able to defeat kronos? Bad summery but yea.
1. AN2

**I know that I haven't updated in a long-o time-o (sorry, watching Star Wars. LOVE YOU JAR-JAR!!), But I couldn't figure out were i was going with the story.**

**Soooo I've decided that I'm just going to re-write the whole story, I'll Delete everything exsept this untill I have at least 5-6 chapters all-ready written, LONG chapters!**

**I'm soo sorry, but i got the ideas for the stories when i was like 8 or 9 when I first read the books**

**ALSO! My friend and I made a joint account called **_TheDarkAngelofHope. _**It's going to be T-M rated, and probobly PJO, Twilight, HP, and Max Ride. Or more. We don't know.**

**Sorry,**

**Silver.**


	2. Chapter 1

Percy POV

O man. I have a sister, My Dads daughter and My Mom's Daughter! Ok I know it's weird but Blowfish saw that I didn't have any friends at school and my other friends are away, So he got my mom and Poseidon back together so I can have a little sister, BUT Poseidon already has a little girl. My TWIN!

"Do want her to come for a weekend? And see how she fits in?"

My mom nodded "Does she look like Percy?"

"A female Percy with your hair."

Blowfish nodded "Send her over this Thursday and Percy will take her to school and will get to know her." They nodded and sent for me

"WHAT!" I yelled, "I have a twin sister and no one told me!" I saw Blowfish wince in the living room, and ran to my room only stopping to get the phone.

Annabeth and Grover were as shocked "What! How?" Annabeth said as confused as I was,

"That means you have the lesser power." Grover said,

"What do you mean lesser power?" I said, and Grover sighed

"Listen, when a big three have twins one of the twins have more power than the power and usually the parent keeps the powerful one with them to keep it under control. Lesser usually stay with mortal parent."

"Great now she is coming tomorrow!" I groaned,

"Maybe she isn't so bad." Annabeth said,

"Yea when I die!" I complained,

"Percy, she is your twin." She stated "She is probably is a lot like you!"

"What ever Annabeth I'll see you guys at Camp." I hung up and got ready for my sister to come.

I didn't talk to my mom at all unless I had to, so mostly I talked to Blowfish. Ding-Dong!! I answered the door and I almost fainted, my dad was there with the prettiest girl I have ever seen "Percy, This is you twin sister Andromeda, Ani for short." My dad said, "Ani, this is Perseus, and your mom."

My mom had been in the kitchen looking at Ani, and I realized my mom wanted Ani at first but my dad know that he had to keep Ani no matter how much he wanted me.

"Come on I'll introduce you to every one."

Ani was my height, with the same hair but longer and in a braid, same blue-green eyes but bigger like my mom, She wore jeans and light blue t-shirt with a trident and a leather jacket over it.

"This is our mom, Sally, and stepfather, Paul." They all waved and said hello,

"Hi, I'm Andromeda, Ani for short." She had the same smooth voice I have, It's scary how a like we were.

I showed her to the extra guest room we had, which if we liked her and she wanted to stay with us it would be hers. It had blue and green paint, and a twin sized bed with blue coverings. "It's sweet. Like a calming room." Ani stated as she walked in, "Yea it was my baby room but we redid it so it could be a guest-room." I said embarrassed

"Great view! So what is it like fighting with RipTide?" Ani asked "I have WaterBender, who is great, but all Dad talks about is 'RipTide helped this person do this…' and 'RipTide is in the top 10 greatest swords!" Ani sat on her bed, and I sat next to her, "RipTide feels right in my hands, like there is water in it and it keeps perfect balance." I looked at her, "The ball-point pen part doesn't do any thing though." Ani smiled "Yea, WaterBender is a cute charm bracelet, not to useful." And on her wrist she showed me her bracelet. It had a bow charm, Arrow charm, and Shield charm, Wave charm, Tree charm, and a Sword charm. She unclipped the sword charm and it changed in to a blue, silver and green sword. We started discussing swords and weapons, but my mom came in and reminded us no weapons in the house, so we went to the mall.

When we got to the mall, she took my hand, "Come on! I need some normal clothes."

And she pulled me to Abercrombie, "No way! I'm not going into Abercrombie." I said planting my feet down to stop my self, "She is in there!"

Ani looked in and froze,

"I refuse another make-over!" and ran to Banana republic,

"I hate when Dad has parties! She likes to come over early to 'fix me up'! I hate it!!!" Ani had looked calm but I knew nobody who wasn't one of her children hated Aphrodite,

"Look I'll give you a make-over so that she can't recognize you. O.K." I tried to comfort her,

"Shot she's coming, Let shop!" Ani cried and went to the simple sweaters.

-2 days later-

CAMP! Ani and I raced up the hill. Smashing into Thalia's Tree "Sorry." I said "CHIRON! MR. D!" I yelled as we ran down the other side of the hill, and we got attacked by-

Ani POV

Percy and I ran down the hill to get attacked by a Blond and a goat. "Andromeda! You look a lot like- never mind. Anyway Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Lets go and meet Chiron and Mr. D at the big house." The goat man said as Percy hugged him, "Hey Grover! Annabeth!" Blondie stared at me with cold eyes. "Hi I'm Andromeda! You must be Annabeth." She nodded, "Grover, I'll take her to Mr. D."

And ran down the hill.

"Mr. D, Chiron, this is Andromeda. She came with Percy." Annabeth introduced me. Two men were at a table playing a card game.

"Hello Ani." the man in the wheel chair turned around.

"O great. Another Brat to take care of, How lucky am I." The other man said,

"Pardon?" I asked, trying for the polite young lady,

"Well, I'm Mr. D and are you claimed?" He asked,

"No. Percy thinks that I might be Athena but with purple eyes!" I blinked and my eyes turned purple. I love my power. I'm like Pandora.

"Or more like a Pandora no really big things about me are like any one god. Purple eyes like you, Smarts like Athena, musician like Apollo, Temper like Zeus, Fighting ability like Ares, power over water like Poseidon, etc. etc."

I gave my award-wining smile.

He melted, "Well my dear, you can always come to me if you need anything."

I nodded, "Of course. You must have a very warm heart to direct the camp. I am honored to be in your presence." I smiled again,

"Why thank you, girl. I unfortunately do not get the same reaction from the other campers. It's time to get some respect here." Mr. D said, sounding smug.

"Annabeth, I'll give the tour to Ani. I think you would like to talk with Percy and Grover?" Chiron said calmly, and Annabeth ran off. We went outside and Chiron stepped out of the wheel chair. He got up and placed me on his back, "Come child, to the archery area, and we will find out what your weapon-"

I stopped him "I have a sword, shield, bow and arrows." I took out my bow and arrows and showed him, "I was found with them."

He looked them over, "Wow, finely made. Now over there is the Volleyball court..."

The tour continued till we got to the last cabin, "…and this is the Hermies cabin, were you'll be sleeping."


End file.
